Olympia
The is a double-barreled shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Olympia can be found frequently throughout the level "Payback," in which it is considerably effective, but still suffers the same problems as it does in multiplayer; specifically, the lack of range and constant need to reload, meaning that on higher difficulties, this weapon will be largely ignored and longer range weapons will be used. Multiplayer The Olympia is a part of the default CQB class, along with the perks Hardline, Sleight of Hand, and Tactical Mask. Although the reloading time of the gun is not long, users will be doing so often. Lightweight and Marathon are also beneficial due to the fact the Olympia is best used as close to the enemy as possible, and these perks both aid in that. However, it is ill-advised for an Olympia user to charge headlong at the enemy, as the enemy will most likely be using weapons with far greater range and/or rate of fire. Instead, players should attempt to outflank the enemy and use cover whenever possible in order to take enemies by surprise. The Olympia excels in maps where the user can readily flank the opposition. As of patch 1.06, all shotguns cancel out an enemy player's ability to enter Second Chance. This was put in place to balance the shotguns inconsistent headshots against users of said perk. With or without Sleight of Hand, it is advised to reload after every shot, as long as it is safe to do so. This is because it sometimes requires both barrels to dispatch an opponent, and also because enemies sometimes travel in groups. It could be said that the Olympia requires more skill to master than most weapons, because both shots must be managed carefully. An alternative to Sleight of Hand would be Steady Aim, as this allows the user to hit enemies with more consistency than with Sleight of Hand. Furthermore, Reload Canceling works very well with this gun. Even though the Olympia's damage drop off is farther than the other shotguns, retaining the ability to be lethal even at medium ranges, the Stakeout has a better (but not by a lot) range both in pellet range and one shot kill range because of its tighter spread. However, the Stakeout is pump-action. The Olympia has a better chance at taking a follow up shot should the first shot not kill in one hit. Also, because of the Olympia's wider spread, it is a superior shotgun for clearing a room/area of multiple targets, provided that all the targets are grouped together, an example being the second floor windows on Nuketown. Zombies The Olympia is available in Zombies as an easily available weapon, with it spawning near the player spawn in Kino der Toten, Ascension, "Five", Call of the Dead, and Shangri-La. In all maps (except Moon , Dead Ops Arcade , and the World at War classic maps), it spawns in the room the players spawn in along with the M14. It costs only 500 points, the amount players spawn in with. It functions much like the Double-Barreled Shotgun in the World at War maps, though it is cheaper and available right away at the cost of being weaker and having less ammo than the Double-Barreled. If aimed well, one shot of the gun will kill the Hellhounds in the later levels. Although it is very effective, after round 6 it loses its one shot kill ability. It can be a very useful gun with Juggernog and Speed Cola. Double Tap Root Beer seems to have little effect being only two shots to fire. It isn't recommended to keep the Olympia at rounds 6-7, unless it is Pack-a-Punched. *'Kino der Toten' - At the bottom of left staircases in the starting room *'Five' - In the same room as Quick Revive. *'Ascension' - In the centrifuge room on the second floor. *'Call of the Dead' - On the bridge towards the left of where players spawn. *'Shangri-La' - On a wall left of the spawn point. *'Moon' - On a wall outside the area with Quick Revive. If upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the Olympia becomes the "Hades", with an increase in power, range, as well as switching to incendiary rounds with 60 extra rounds. Plus, its reload speed seems to increase (not as much as Speed Cola would). "Hades" kills the zombies effectively until around rounds 19-20 and is a good window watcher weapon. It also kills Hellhounds one shot to the head, no matter which round. Olympia vs Hades Gallery Olympia_1st_Person_BO.png|The Olympia. Olympia_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron Sights. Olympia_Spicy_3_Shells_BO.png|The Olympia's SPICY 3" Shells. Olympia_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the Olympia. Olympia_Bringing_Out_BO.png|Bringing out the Olympia. Olympia Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Olympia. ELITE_Olympia.png|Render of the Olympia. Hades.png|The "Hades". Olympia Gold BO.png|Golden Olympia. Olympia Stats BO.jpg|The Olympia's stats. Olympia BOZ.png|The Olympia in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Hades BOZ.png|Hades in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Olympia_ADS_CODBOZ.png|Aiming. Olympia_reload_CODBOZ.png|Reloading. Videos Video:Olympia Shotgun - Introduction Weapon Guide Series (Call of Duty®: Black Ops) Attachment Guide Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Olympia returns in the Zombies mode and the Campaign mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Campaign The Olympia is available in the customizable loadout, and now it accepts attachments. Attachments *Long Barrel *Fast Mag Zombies The Olympia returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II zombies, much the same as it was in the previous installment. It is available for 500 points off the wall near the start on each map. It performs similarly, if not identically to its Call of Duty: Black Ops counterpart, remaining a one-shot-kill until about round 6, unless Double Tap II is purchased, in which case it retains it's one-hit-kill ability until round 11. When Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the Hades, and cannot be Pack-A-Punched more than once. *'Bus Depot' / Tranzit - On a wall towards the left of the manniquin buildable piece. *'Farm '- On the wall in the bigger barn that replaces where the Remington 870 MCS would be in Tranzit. *'Town'- On a wall next to the entrance of the Semtex room. Olympia Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the Olympia. BOII zombies olympia 2.png|Olympia in third person. Olympia BOII zombies.png|Zombie killed by the Olympia. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *The Olympia is the first, and so far only, over-and-under shotgun in the Call of Duty ''series. *The name of the Pack-a-Punched Olympia is "'Hades'". This name is likely a play of the name "Olympia", as the 12 principal Greek Gods were known as the "Olympians", who supposedly lived on Mt. Olympus in Greece. *The Pack-a-Punched Olympia has a faster reload speed than the original one, but does not benefit from Reload Canceling, as the time for the ammo counter to change remains the same. *On shells ejected from the Olympia, the word '"SPICY 3" 'can be seen. *When Gold Camouflage is applied to the gun, the shells will also be golden. The same happens with the SPAS-12 and the Stakeout. *The third-person reloading animation for the Olympia shows the user inserting shells from the underside of the Olympia in a manner similar to the reload animation of the Stakeout and SPAS-12, this is due to Treyarch reusing the reload animation for all shotguns. ** The third-person model also pumps the Olympia after each shot, reusing the Stakeout 's pumping animation. *The Olympia is the only primary weapon in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops with no available attachments. *The Olympia is referred to in the game files as "rottweil72_mp" *In multiplayer, the Olympia has more sparks coming out of it when it fire than in Zombies, where it will have almost none. *The Pack-a-Punched Olympia is the only weapon in Zombies that uses incendiary rounds. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The Black Ops II model used for the Olympia has a shorter barrel than the one used for Call of Duty: Black Ops, unless attached with a Long Barrel. *In Zombies, the Olympia will always be equipped with a Long Barrel, however, it will not appear as an attachment. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Zombies Mode Category:Weapons of Zombies Category:Black Ops II Primary Weapons